Perfectly Normal
by DreamyFireworks
Summary: Flynn has a problem with premature ejaculation. 'Nough said. Oneshot Rapunzel/Flynn


OMG DISCLAIMER: Tangled- not mine. Would love it to be mine but it ain't.

**A/N: **This story is actually a fill for a prompt in this awesome place called 'disney kink memes' on Livejournal. If you like Disney characters having fun sexy time together then you should try it. I've tried to post the link but FF's being retarded. I promise you won't regret it. TONS of awesome fills there. Now let us get started with this short 'n sweet thing. Btw, I didn't come up with the idea for this, I just filled it.

* * *

><p>A cool breeze wafted through the open window, moving the curtains to flutter over the bed where Flynn had his new wife, Rapunzel, underneath him. Rapunzel reached up and brushed back a lock of dark hair from Flynn's face, giggling nervously as Flynn grinned back. It was their first honeymoon night, and since Rapunzel was a virgin Flynn was planning to be gentle on her. It was hard to keep this promise, however, when Rapunzel pulled him down and kissed him with vigor, stroking her fingers over his opened vest before gently tugging it off and tossing it to the floor.<p>

They groped and kissed each other, pulling off some of their clothing to lie in a heap beside their bed. Rapunzel thrust up against Flynn's body, giggling again when Flynn growled and captured her in a bear hug. "You are so adorable, you know that?" Flynn whispered huskily, feeling her bare chest move against his as the short strands of her hair brushed against his cheek. She smelled like daffodils and sunshine – at least, if sunshine actually hada smell, it would totally smell like that. "Thanks," Rapunzel said softly, and Flynn felt her smile, "you are too."

Flynn pulled himself back up to stare down at her – large green eyes, a small nose, and a cute pixie cut to frame her delicate face. "Not as much as you are," He replied back –his wife rewarded him with a laugh as she tugged him back down and proceeded to make out heavily with him. Heavy petting and stroking soon left Flynn hot and hard as Rapunzel did things he didn't think she was bold enough to do, like grind against him or smack his ass – it was far from the innocent little girl he first met. "Wh-where did you learn this?" He asked, panting as Rapunzel licked his neck. "Books," was all she said, and Flynn wondered what the hell Gothel let her read up in that tower.

Rapunzel stroked his back, her eyes lidded and sultry as the reflecting sun made them sparkle. Her hand moved down to brush his crotch and then suddenly_-_

"Eugene, why are your pants wet?" _Shit._

Apparently Rapunzel had made Flynn just a little too excited, enough to make _this _happen. A thousand excuses popped in his mind to excuse the blow-before-the-show incident, and this is what made it to the top: "Don't worry about it, all guys do that."

Rapunzel raised a brow, unconvinced. "Really? That never happened in the books I read-" Her husband quickly shot back with, "Yeah, well, you can't always believe the stuff they have in those trashy porn novels." Rapunzel furrowed her brows, and Flynn knew what was coming before she said it: "They aren't trashy! What does trashy mean anyway?" Flynn sighed. "Never mind - just let me tell you it's perfectly normal. As natural as the hair on your head – well, the way it is _now_, not the way it was before, because your hair before was just plain freaky."

Rapunzel laughed again, taking a pillow and smacking Flynn on the face with it – Flynn took this opportunity to forget what just happened and wrestled playfully with his wife on the bed. Thankfully he was hard again in no time, and when the rest of the clothes were shed and the covers pulled back the little problem didn't happen again – but Flynn would have just excused it as his wife being too damn sexy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, not a lot to it, I know, but I really like making it! Think of it as a quick fix with not-that-explicit sex. :D Critical reviews are accepted and encouraged, but no flames please. Those burn.


End file.
